1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for processing a wide viewing angle image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an image, which renders a wide viewing angle image by using a projection geometry corrected with a camera intrinsic parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when photographing an image by using an optical device such as a camera and displaying the photographed image, a distortion occurs in the image due to hardware problems of the camera such as lens distortion. When the image is to be displayed, the image distortion should be corrected so that the image appears natural.
Conventionally, when a distortion occurs in an image, the image distortion has been corrected before the image is being displayed. However, this method has a greater burden on image processing.
In addition, in case of camera stabilization for a video at hand-held recording, if the video is corrected before being displayed, the burden on image processing increases. In the conventional technique for correcting image distortion or for camera stabilization, an image should be processed in advance in an image area before the image is watched, which needs a significant amount of processing and time.